


take me back to the start

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has two different versions of Morgana in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> written for [challenge #507 'eyes'](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1889123.html) at femslash100 on lj. title from the scientist by coldplay.

Gwen has two different versions of Morgana in her mind; the one she knew, the one she loves (and she does still love her, because she knows woman she used to be is still there, somewhere) and who she is now.

Cruel eyes and a grimace meant to be a smirk (and Gwen remembers how she used to smirk when she got Gwen flustered, smug and irritatingly attractive), she’s near unrecognisable now, her hair a tangled mess and donning only dark shabby gowns whereas she used to adore bright colours and luxurious materials.

She used to take her shopping and if ever Gwen's eyes lingered too long on a dress or a necklace, Morgana insisted on buying it for her. The way she beamed when she saw her wear it and twirled her around by the hand made up for any guilt Gwen felt for accepting the gift.

“You deserve all the jewels and silk in the world, Guinevere,” she would say, sincere and grinning, eyes bright and intense in a way that made Gwen flush and stutter.

She never kissed her, though she wanted so badly to; she’s left wondering if it would’ve made any difference if she had.


End file.
